


Like a Sister

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Harry told Ron he loves Hermione like a sister, so Ron can safely leave them alone for months... or can he?





	Like a Sister

Just over two months after he abandoned... er 'left' his two best friends to get back to his mother's warm food... err 'to gather intel', Ron was playing with Dumbledore's Deluminator when he heard Hermione's voice from it: "Hard...", and a little later, something like "wand...".

Ron took the device out of his pocket, and clicked the button on it. As before when he had tried it, the light in his room went out, but this time, another light appeared right outside of his window. It was blue, and pulsing slightly, much like the light around a Portkey. With just a bit of hesitation, Ron grabbed his travel bag, which still contained some of the supplies he had stolen... erm 'gotten' from Hermione when he had left those months ago, and went downstairs.

The light was there waiting for him. Ron stepped closer to it... then it engulfed him, and he got the image of a forest somewhere, and he knew where Hermione and Harry were. So Ron focused, apparated... and appeared in a clearing.

He stepped forward and felt he passed some kind of ward, and the tent the trio had been using popped into view. Suddenly the forest sounds were muffled, and instead he heard grunts and moaning coming from inside.

' _Someone is hurt!_ ' he thought, and he took out his wand. Carefully he crept closer to the tent, after all it could be enemies, and peered through the flap.

The sight he found shocked him... two perfect breasts, bouncing up and down, as Hermione Granger, naked as the day she was born, was straddling the hips of someone, riding them hard. Ron was fixed to the spot, as he stared at the girl he considered his girlfriend was, judging by the sounds she was making and the way her movements met the wizard under her, was loving every second of it.

"Harder... oh Morgana... here comes number three," she grunted out. Ron started transfixed as she grabbed her breasts with her own hands, pinching her nipples, then she let out a deep moan that transformed into a loud wail of "Oooooohhhhh Goooooooooodd!".

Unable to resist, he put his wand away in his pocket, and began fumbling himself through his clothes as he watched her face contort in ecstasy.

After Hermione stopped shaking she opened her eyes again, and her eyes met Ron's.

"Wand please," she said in a calm voice, even as she began bucking her hips again. The wizard under her had never stopped, and now didn't reply, as he handed her her wand from somewhere.

" _Stupefy_ ," Hermione said as she trained her wand on Ron, and Ron knew no more.

–-

The youngest Weasley son was roughly awakened by an ' _Enervate_ ' spell, and found he was tied up in a chair. Seated in front of him, her wand aimed in his direction, was Hermione, clothed in a skirt and somewhat loose shirt, and looking very much pleased with herself.

"Hello Ron," she simply said.

"You! Hermione! I!" Ron spluttered.

"You Tarzan, Me Jane!" Hermione laughed. Seeing the non-comprehending look on his face, she added "Movie reference, never mind that Ron. Fancy seeing you here."

"I... you..." Ron was lost for words still, as he went over the view he had gotten when he first arrived. "You were naked! And shagging someone!" If he had not been tied up, he would have pointed accusingly at her.

"And here I thought you were completely stupid," Hermione quipped. "Well spotted Ron. Was that all you had to say?"

"Don't make fun of me! I demand to know who the hell you were getting busy with!" Ron's face turned almost as red as his hair.

"Really Ron? Who do you think?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Honey, he's awake!" she called past him.

Harry Potter stepped into Ron's view, and as he got near, Hermione rose. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then waited until Harry took her spot, and planted herself on his lap.

"Bloody hell mate, how could you!" Ron exploded at Harry, once he got over the shock of seeing his two best friends kiss.  
"You know she was mine!"

"Oh? I didn't see your name on her anywhere... and I've seen pretty much everything," Harry smirked. Hermione blushed a bit, and gave him a soft punch on the shoulder.

"Screw you Potter!" Ron fumed, "I told you I liked her, and you always said you saw her as a sister!  
"And you!" he turned his head a bit to look at Hermione, "you told me Harry was like a brother to you!"

"Well Ron... I have something to admit to you," Hermione had a weird grin on her face. Meanwhile Harry was looking Ron straight in the eye whenever Ron looked that way, not saying anything.

"I am dying to hear it," Ron bit back. "I thought we were friends!"

"Well Ron, I have a secret fetish you see..." Hermione waited until her words registered, then turned her head to look at Harry:

"Well, _little brother_ , did you read in his mind how he found us?"

Harry grinned, "That toy he got from the old goat fucker, _big sister_."

"Ooh incest makes me so hot..." Hermione wiggled her bum, and let out a giggle when she felt that part of Harry respond.

"What in the name of Morgana's Baggy Tits is going on here!" Ron got over his shock again, and glared angrily at the two of them. "Here I risk my life to get back to you two, and I find you're cheating on me, and you, Harry, are cheating on my sister? And what's with the sick roleplaying bit? And –"

A ' _Stupefy_ ' from Hermione's wand shut him up.

"Excellent spell work _sis_ ," Harry complimented her. "So what shall we do with him?"

Hermione moaned softly as Harry's hand slid under her skirt and was stroking her through her underwear, then shook her head to get focused again. "First, I want my _brother's_ cock where it belongs... and then I'm going to obliviate that traitor. We're keeping his bag and wand, you need one for yourself, but I vote we dump him on a Muggle road somewhere. Let him find his own way back home, with no idea what he has been doing for the past day or so."

"Excellent idea," Harry agreed. He freed his hand from her skirt, then helped her to her feet. "Now why don't you bend over that table, and I'll show you exactly how much I like you like a sister."


End file.
